


Let Me Go (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura writes Lance a letter, Angst, Breakup, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Let Me Go” by Haliee Steinfeld(Written 7-31-2020)
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Go (Klance)

We knew this wasn't built to last.

Sure, we look good together - picture perfect to be honest - a charismatic paladin with a heart too big for his own good and an elegant alien princess with good intentions. 

But we've had problems since day one - now we sleep back to back - all you ever talk about is getting him to come back. 

You deserve to be happy and so do I. I know I should feel bad about saying i've found someone else but let's be honest here - we all know how you feel about him. You may have gone after me first but he was always your first choice whether you knew it or not. 

I hate to say it but we both know that you can't be what I need you to be without changing yourself. You're not meant to be a diplomat - you've always been good with people but you crave adventure and excitement. Diplomacy doesn't provide that and neither do I. 

I love you Lance and I always will. But you need someone to love you in ways that I can't and quite honestly, I need you to let me go so i can have the same.   
\- Allura


End file.
